The flower pot plays an important role in the growth of ornamental plants. Conventional flower pots, however, is not adapted well to the drastical changes of the weather. Too much rainfall makes the soil muddy, results in the poor aeration thereof, and causes the rot of the roots. In dry season, unless frequently watered, even hardy plants may die.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a flower pot having buffering function. To obviate and mitigate the drawbacks of conventional flower pots.